We Belong Together AppleDash
by AppleDash-Crazy aka Rayna Q
Summary: Ponyville's annual FairFesta is taking place and a love competition is the main event! What happens when two un-expecting friends come out victorious?  AppleDash
1. FairFesta

AN: A quick three chapter story, closest thing to a fluff fic I will probably write. Hope you like! If you want to beta please ask, if you see any errors let me know!

Warning: AppleDash (Applejack + Rainbow Dash) don't like don't read!

DC: I don't own MLP! *Sad face*

* * *

><p>Chapter One: FairFesta<p>

All was silent and still in the air that hung over Ponyville, a shear looming glow of deep purple mounted itself high in the skies as it slowly brightened into copper. Morning tasted like sweet mountain air, the dew attempting to cling onto it's leafy perch for a few seconds longer.

The silence at last broke as birds flung themselves from their cozy nests. Singing their high toned songs; their melodies echoing from the orchards till they reached deep into the town. The brilliant burning star in the sky peaked its rays of light over the small valley just as a dust of golden leaves picked up over the slap of beating wings overhead.

A steady stream of a blurred rainbow hung behind to reflect off of a clear pond. Whipping and twirling in an unnatural pattern. The white clouds held no fight as they were quickly separated and slowly dissolved as the multicolored light broke them apart.

"So cool! Did you see that!" Over the years a certain cyan Pegasus had gained the eyes of a few Fillies; fans. These fans adored her like no other and today they had positioned themselves in the town square looking up to see the winged pony strut her stuff as she finished her daily job. Rainbow grinned down at her audience, giving a quick salute.

"Now I call that there showboatin' if ya ask me…" An orange filly rolled her eyes up at her friend, a small smile cracked her lips as Rainbow Dash started to loose control only to regain it within seconds. "That dang pony…" Applejacks words were drowned out as the group of fillies began to stomp their hooves in excitement. Applejack tightened her jaw "I don't get what all this here fuss is about."

"Oh my gosh here she comes!" The group squealed as Dash stopped her wings and puffed her chest out, her light blue feathers breathed in the open wind that had formed around her. The small amounts of rain that hung in the air stopped suddenly and touched the now blaring sun in the right way to form small glints of rainbow beams.

"Rainbow Dash!" High pitched cries of excitement came from the five ponies. They rushed over to the Pegasus who was grinning ear to ear. "Can we have your autograph!"

"Hehe sure thing, where would you like me to sign?" Rainbow put a pen into her mouth and removed the cap. Applejack stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Oh here Rainbow! Make it out to Cherry Berry! No I was here first! Cloud Kicker, make it out to Cloud Kicker! Sign my wings I'm Sky Lyre! Stop shoving!" Rainbow pushed her way to the center of the group.

"Now, now ladies please one at a time." She headed over to a purple earth pony who held a camera. "How about you, what's your name?"

"S-S-Snappy Scoop." Rainbow smiled and sighed the ponies camera. Snappy's eyes rolled back and she fell over.

"Oh, my turn next!" The other ponies squealed. "Lemon Tart! It's spelt L-E-M…"

Applejack hadn't noticed herself staring until Rainbow grinned at her. The group of fillies let out sighs of admiration as Dash trotted past them and over to her friend; her hooves barely touching the ground.

"Hey Applejack, what's up?" Rainbow's grin widened. "Who knew you were one of my many fan fillies. Where would you like me to sign?" She laughed loudly at Applejacks glare.

"Is it just me or dose somepony seem a bit full of herself?" Applejack had to let out a laugh as her friend raised a brow.

"So if your not here to witness my awesomeness…then why are you up so early?" Rainbow squinted her snout; she hated mornings so for somepony to actually want to get up this early was crazy talk.

"Well ya'll see everypony is up and at um this mornin'." The orange earth pony pointed her hoof around. About everypony in Ponyville was up and cleaning, setting up posters and balloons.

Rainbow's ears went back as she looked around in a circle and back to her friend who was now putting on an apron. The freckled pony looked up, her jade eyes examining her friends confused face. "Don't tell me ya'll forgot what t'day is?" Dash scratched her head. "Gesh Rainbow ya'll have been too up your own snout to remember? Today is Ponyville's very own FairFesta!"

"What! That's today!" Her pink eyes lit up as she did a quick back flip into the air, causing a few of her fans to clap. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I can't wait, tonight is going to be so awesome! The games, the activities, the laser tag, and oh Celestia…the _food_!" Rainbow pranced around her friend, unable to control her growing excitement as she thought about Ponyville's fair.

"Now simmer down there Rainbow we can't have ya'll going Pinkie Pie on us till all this here work is done and…" Applejack was cut short as a purple unicorn placed her two front hooves onto her cart. "…oh hey there Twilight what ya'll up to?"

"Oh so much and the day hasn't even started yet!" Twilight Sparkle shouted louder then necessary as she examined the cart of apples. "I'm placed in charge of this years fair's up most organization and preparation…oh I have to do good or the Mayor might…the Mayor might…what will the Mayor do to me if I was to mess this up. Would I be banished, or would I just become the laughing stock of Ponyville?" Twilight panicked as she pulled out a book labeled 'Ponyville Festivities.' "This is Ponyville's very own FairFesta, I just have to get it right!"

"Hey calm down there sugar-cube, I am sure ya'll just the pony for the job." Applejack gave the purple pony a small nudge of encouragement.

"Ya who else would want to do that type of thing anyway?" Applejack gave Dash a warning glance but the cyan pony ignored her. "And besides if your doing all the book stuff we can keep your clumsy self out of the way."

"Alright Rainbow I think she got the picture." Applejack smiled at the now frowning unicorn.

"Anyway Rainbow Dash good job with the clouds, and Applejack you have done a great job with your fruit… That's right, fruit! The cakes sent me over to get some for their pies." Twilight took out a check list and pulled out a pen. "I think three dozen should be good for now."

"Three dozen it is…um Rainbow could ya'll be a good sport and fetch a basket fer Twilight here?" Rainbow rolled her eyes and pulled a basket from the top of the pile and placed it next to her friends. She watched closely as Applejack bucked the side of her cart sending thirty-six apples directly into the basket.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Applejack smiled at Rainbow's delight, Twilight raised a brow…normally AJ never was a pony to show off.

Twilight paid for the apples and adjusted the wicker basket onto her back. She started to head off only to pause and turn around. "Oh I almost forgot…" She pulled out her checklist again and crossed off both Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's names and then handed them two decorated cards.

"Huh, what are these things for?" Rainbow studied the gold and white trimmed card, she pulled on a bow only for it to bounce back into place. "Looks like it came right out of Rarity's fu-fu shop."

"That's because it did." Twilight stated as she grabbed the frilly card from Rainbow, she opened it up and a bunch of small hearts and streamers flung out.

"Dang, good thing I didn't open that up mid-flight or I may have crashed…" Rainbow nudged Applejack on the shoulder as Durpy Hooves smashed into the side of a building above them; streamers floating down from the crash sight. "Ouch! Maybe I shouldn't of said anything…" Applejack let out a small snort at Rainbow's expression.

"Hey will you two pay attention, I only have time to explain this once!" Twilight motioned her two friends to sit down as she explained the contents of the card. "This year for Rarity's booth she has decided to host a 'Love Competition."

"Sppppt…hahaha "love competition" that sounds soooo lame!" Applejack shoved a hoof over Rainbows mouth.

"Ignore her sugar-cube, I think what Rainbow is trying to say is…what in the haystack is a "love competition"?

"Well Rarity normally hosts something to do with her fashion boutique but this time around she wanted to do something…different." Twilight pointed back to the opened card. "So she decided to host a Love Competition to see who is the most liked couple in Ponyville all…"

"HAHAHA!" Rainbow fell on her back, tears streaming down her eyes. "'Most liked couple"…hahaha that is rich!" Applejack smashed her hoof back onto Rainbow's face; pining the Pegasus down.

"Please continue Twi.."

"Well like I was saying, all you have to do is write down the names of the couple you like the most. They don't have to be a couple that is already together, just two ponies that you think belong." Twilight smiled. "But you can't put your name down and…" She looked over at Rainbow Dash as she started to gag on her laughter. "…everypony has to fill one out!"

"Whoa there a second, dose everypony really have to Twi? I'm not really one for that there whole love stuff, it makes me get a bad taste in my mouth." Applejack pouted, and Rainbow tried to make a joke only getting mumbles out due to the orange ponies hoof firmly in place.

"Sadly….yes Rarity has Spike counting the cards that return, she will track down everypony until they are all turned in." Twilight moved in and lowered her voice. "And she can get real ugly when upset."

Applejack nodded and grabbed Rainbow's card from Twilight handing it to the Pegasus. "Then we will get right to that."

"Who did you put down then?" Rainbow rubbed her jaw as Twilight turned around.

"Well…" Twilight looked between her two friends, a small blush forming on her snout. "…why would you care?" And with that the Unicorn was off.

"Well this stinks." Rainbow was still sprawled on the ground, she blew at one of the loose streamers. "Love competition…so lame."

"Come on now, get over yourself Rainbow and just humor those two will ya?" Applejack patted her friend on the head a few times before sitting down and opening the card a few inches from her face so that she wouldn't be surprise attacked by the ribbons.

"Oh I will do more then just humor them!" The blue Pegasus laughed as she grabbed her pin off of her friends cart. "I am going to write down their names sense they both like this love stuff so much!"

Applejack felt her face heat up, "W-What? Hang on there ya'll don't mean…" She looked over as Rainbow wrote, 'Rarity' and 'Twilight Sparkle' in the two empty spots. "Rainbow you can't do that!"

"And why not?" Dash cracked her signature half smile, seeming rather pleased with herself.

"Well, b-because they are both fillies and…"

"And what, don't tell me you have a problem with special some-fillies?" Despite Rainbows serious tone her smile widened at the orange ponies face.

"Well of coarse not sugar-cube, but Rarity is going to be all kinds of frazzled when she finds out what ya'll did." Applejack couldn't help but shift nervously.

"Really?" Rainbow stood from the dirty street and took a few steps toward her friend, she put her snout next to Applejacks ear and whispered. "Because, AJ the only pony appearing to be frazzled is you." Rainbow's grin widened. "Does something about filly love get you flushed?"

Applejack couldn't move as she felt the heat of Rainbow's breath against her ear. She couldn't help but notice her light blue flank still glistening with sweat, the dirt from the road smeared across her cutie mark.

"Rainbow…ya'll filthy." Applejack stated bluntly as Rainbow's face went white and her pink eyes widened. "Oh not like that!" The farm pony gently pushed her friend away. "You perv! I mean to say ya'll have mud and sweat on your flank."

"Wha?" Rainbow looked over herself; pouting as she examined the caked pits of mud starting to form on her coat. "Not cool." She let out a small sigh. "Guess I have to go wash up before the fair, see you tonight AJ! Oh and give Spike my card will ya!" Without waiting for her friend to answer the powerful Pegasus spread her wings and was gone in a flash of rainbow.

"Ya see ya…Rainbow." Applejack shook herself off as a cold shutter went down her spine. "That dang pony needs to learn how not to joke around so much…"

She turned around to see Rainbow's fan fillies staring at her. Snappy Scoop taking a quick snap shot of the orange filly. Applejack rubbed her eyes from the unexpected flash. "Do ya'll need something'?" They quickly turned away. Applejack shook it off and turned back to her task of apple stacking.

(Rainbow's POV)

Rainbow grinned as she soared above the clouds the adrenalin the rush of never ending speed, a race with the wind itself. She twisted her lean mussels into a quick back flip, tucking in her wings to extend into a set of spirals. This is what she lived for, her being…her everything…_**jade eyes, curvy flank, light mane…beauty… **_her eyes widened as she sharply snapped to the side.

"Crap…"She grinned her teeth together as she followed air pockets, trying to loose speed. Quickly she tucked into a barrel roll; snapping her wings out to catch as much air into her extended feathers.

She was panting heavily, beads of sweat formed on her brow. Not because of her close call, no she got into near accidents on a daily, sometimes getting seriously injured. Her breath quivered. "Dang it, that is the second time today that…" Rainbow bit down on her lip. "Why do I always have to think of her, that stubborn, annoying, country pony!" She kicked the air before letting herself fall down onto a cloud.

"Applejack…why does it have to be you?" She pulled a pile of damp cloud under her head. "Nap…a nap is all I need to clear my head." She closed her eyes and let out a large yawn.

The sun was up and high, drying off the salty perspiration on the Pegasus's lean body, dust flew in the air and twirled around the busy town of working ponies. For tonight's FairFesta would be like no other. Sometimes it takes more then a nap of clear ones thoughts…..

(Applejacks POV)

"Well that's the last of em'." Applejack smiled at the customer who just purchased her last apple barrel. "Apple Bloom do ya'll mind letting Big Mac know that were in need of more apples down here pronto."

"Sure thing big sis, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Apple Bloom beamed.

"Actually ya should take ya time, get some lunch or somethin' I have to go and hum…have a little chat with Rarity." The older sister patted the cards that rested Inside her apron.

"Oh are ya talking to her about that Love Competition?" Apple Bloom beamed.

"What in the hay, don't tell me Rarity has got ya'll youngins votin."

"Well of course she does, every pony in Ponyville means _every_ pony." The small filly frowned. "And besides I am mature enough to know love when I see it! Unlike some pony who can't even smell it when it's up her own nose." The red headed filly laughed at her own joke.

"What do ya'll mean by that?" Applejack raised a brow.

"Nothin'" Apple Bloom giggled and pranced away.

"Now I really have to have a chat with Rarity." Applejack turned the sign on her cart to closed and began to head deeper into the town, to a certain Unicorns place.

"SPIKE! SPIKE! I need more tinsel!" Applejack paused outside the neatly primed house of the one the only: Rarity.

"Of course my sweet right away…"

"Oh and more rubies…SPIKE or you listening to me? It is rude to keep a lady in waaaaaiting." The orange earth pony took a deep breath and walked into Rarity's boutique.

The small bell above the door dinged as Applejack walked in. "We are closed for today, can no pony read…" Rarity began before noticing who it was. "Oh Apples darling sorry about that, it seems like I am a bit tired."

Applejack gave her a weak smile, "Oh it's alright sugar-cube."

"So what can I do for you today sweetheart?" Applejack cringed slightly at the name, she really couldn't stand Rarity at times.

"Well ya'll see it's about these here cards and…"

"Oh that, Spike is in charge of the cards dear. Just a moment SPIKE!" Rarity smiled at Applejack before turning around. "Now excuse me I have five hundred and ninety-two more of those…sweet little cards to make."

"Spike is at your serves my lady." The small purple dragon clapped his heals together and saluted.

Rarity waved in the direction of Applejack, "Apples darling is in need of some assistance, it seems as though the card was to difficult for her to follow." Applejack grinned her teeth together.

"Why ya little pompous vermin…" Applejack mumbled before Spike moved her over to the side.

"It's not really a good idea right now to make her upset." He looked over his shoulder to make sure Rarity wasn't listening. "She bit off way more then she could chew this time with the whole card thing."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with ya'll, first off having youngins vote on the area of love isn't right." Applejack put her hoof over Spikes mouth as he attempted to talk. "Secondly, why in the hoot do I have to fill one of these dang cards out?" Applejack lifted her hoof from the baby dragons mouth.

"Because Rarity worked hard on them and…" He was interrupted as a hoof was placed back.

"Well that's all on her, thirdly here is Rainbow's card." She handed the folded piece of paper to the dragon. "And here is mine, note that it is not written in. If ya want ya'll can fill it out."

Spike nodded as Applejack removed her hoof. "I will just tally up another Rarity and Spike vote for your card, and give me a sec…" Applejack watched as Spike opened Rainbows, a slight smirk lit up her features as she saw the look on Spikes face change.

"WHAT!" Spike screeched loudly as he read over Rainbow's card multiple times. "How could Twilight do something like that to me, am I not _her _baby dragon!" The dragon banged his head on Applejacks legs.

"Umm sugar cube, it was Rainbow's vote Twi had nothin' to do with…"

"And Rarity must think me a horses uncle if she thinks she can get away with this!" Applejack watched as Spike started walking back and forth. "Your lucky you and Rainbow have…" Spike stopped and put his hands over his mouth.

"Me and Rainbow?"

"I didn't say anything, as the official tally keeper I am bound to keep my mouth zipped! You will never get anything out of me!" Spike smashed his head on the table; knocking himself out.

"Well that sure was random…" Applejack waved a quick goodbye to the busy Rarity before heading down a long path that slowly turned to orchards. "Time to get all washed up before the Fair…"

Noise flooded the valley as the hard working residence of Ponyville prepped their town with decorations. A sear looming glow of bright orange mounted itself high in the skies as it slowly darkened into deep blue. Night air brought new life to the valley, the bright paper lanterns speckling over the darkened canopy, illuminating the streets once more.

"My fellow Ponyville residences…" An echoing voice flooded the streets. "The Ponyville annual FairFesta has begun!" The Mayor clapped her hoofs hard on the stage followed by the rest of the ponies.

A steady stream of a blurred rainbow hung behind to reflect off the crowd. Whipping and twirling in an unnatural pattern. "Dang it, I overslept." Rainbow let out a yawn. "And I still need a shower!"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! The last two chapters should be up soon, along with the third chapter of my other fic "new girl".<p> 


	2. Say What?

WARNING! THIS IS AN APPLEDASH FANFIC! MEANING PONY X PONY, GIRL X GIRL DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RATED PG13 FOR LANGUAGE, AND SOME ADULT THEMES

AN: SORRY! My updates are going to be random and long in-between so I apologize! I just have been so busy! With work…other fics…studying for when school starts back up…and talking to an artist about making this story into a comic thing! Yes she has started on the first chapter and by the outlines I have seen so far it is going to look awesome! Also, I need to find a beta still so if there are any mistakes….sorry….

DC: I own the story, the bad grammar, and the spelling mistakes….the characters are based off of Lauren Faust's MLP FIM characters….I say based off of because I doubt Spike would say "damn" or AJ say "perverted" or "screw…." and I doubt Lauren would have "frenching" ponies…anyway enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Say What?<p>

The air was nice and chilled, filled with the sweet sent of sugar coated apples, the rush of wind coming from the races held overhead. Ponies filled in and out of rides and entertainment stands. Nice neat lines piled around fishing booths and magic shows. Laughter could be heard coming from fillies and colts as they got drenched on water rides. Screams of joy swept over the crowd as the bravest dared themselves on the coasters.

This was what FairFesta was all about, the Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies of Ponyville all getting together to enjoy ones company…

And a rainbow manned Pegasus was missing it all as she quickly jumped out of her cloud shower. "I need to hurry up!" She examined herself in the rainbow waterfall that beamed in her bathroom. Licking her hoof and rubbing some of the dirt she had missed off her flank. "Alright all nice and squeaky!" She shook herself off and jumped out of her cloud palace; allowing herself to air dry as she dashed above Ponyville's outskirts.

"Yeeee Haaw!" An orange pony galloped as fast as her legs would carry her; not noticing the rainbow blur above her. "This here hoot down is going to be mighty jiffy!" Her smile was wide as she thought about the activities going on in town. "Apple pie, apple fritter, oh and the hogtie commutation!"

"You are **not** using me as your partner this time!" Rainbow made her orange friend jump and skid to a stop.

"Don' ya know not to sneak up on ponies Rainbow Dash!" Applejack sucked in a deep breath as her friend laughed above her.

"Awwh lighten up, you jumped so high I could of sworn you were a Pegasus!" Rainbow laughed harder and was forced down onto the ground to catch her breath. Applejack walked over to her friend, looking down at the winged pony as she coughed on her laughter. "Pegasus…get it.. Hahaha!" Applejack rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Harhar, very funny now if ya'll don't mind we are gonna be late…*oomph*." Applejack felt the wind get knocked out of her as the cyan pony pounced; pining the orange filly to the ground. "What are ya…" The orange earth pony felt her face get hot.

"Race you!" And with that Rainbow Dash was off, wings fully extended.

"Race me?…Hey wait a darn minute!" Applejack yelled but her friend was long gone. "Be a good sport AJ." She told herself before sprinting down to the cheerful town.

"Oh everything is just ruined…." Rarity wined as she looked over the score cards. "This was a way for me to meet my Mr. Right."

"It's fine lady Rarity…"Spike said nudging the upset mare who was sprawled out over their frilly booth.

"How is anything fine…nothing is fine!" The purple manned unicorn sat up and took another look at the list. "There are hundreds and hundreds of ponies and gentle colts in Ponyville…there were three hundred couples mentioned on this list and if you take away the ones with only a few votes you are left with, three "main" couples." Rarity let out another wine. "And I was only mentioned twice throughout this entire poll!"

"Well maybe one of those you were mentioned with is your true soul mate!" Spike smiled and brushed off his shoulder. "One might be your true love."

"Goodness Spike! You are a genius!" Rarity gave Spike a kiss on the head, causing the baby dragon to blush a deep red. "Maybe I shouldn't be looking for a colt at all!"

"Ya colts are overrated…besides someone as beautiful as you deserves someone better!" Spike motioned to himself.

"You are quite right indeed Spike!" Rarity jumped off the table and used her magic to brush out her hair. "I am off to find my true love!"

"Wait what are you talking about I'm right here?" Spike cocked his head to the side.

"Yes and it's a good thing your such a good helper, you stay here while I go off to find Twilight!"

"Tw-TWILIGHT!" Spike dropped his shoulders in disbelief.

"Yes what I needed all along was a pony not a colt! Thank you so much for letting me find myself Spike your such a dear friend." Rarity gave the dragon another kiss on the head. "Now wish me luck confessing myself to Twilight darling." Spike watched as the unicorn he loved trotted off.

"Watch out Ponyville there's a new fillyfooler in town!" The unicorn shouted proudly, getting several glances.

"Damn you Rainbow Dash…" Spike face-palmed and looked at the poll again. "At least she's going to get embarrassed tonight."

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH the candy and the sweets are sugary and splendid come on down and get your teeth all rotted!" A pink pony pranced around her booth labeled 'Pinkie and Fluttershy's Candy and Cake Yummmm to the Gums' as she sang loudly.

"Ya-yaaay…" Fluttershy ended the song softly and tapped her cowbell quietly. A few ponies clapped their hooves on the ground, but most of them just walked off to the rest of the fair.

"Hummm…not the oomph of a reaction I was hopping for…I wonder what could be wrong…" Pinkie bounced back and forth, patting her chin in thought.

"…d-do you think it might possibly maybe have something to do with mentioning the rotting of ones teeth…perhaps?" Fluttershy rubbed her arm nervously.

"Nope itty nope, nope that's not it…hummm OH OH I KNOW!" Pinkie put Fluttershy's cowbell back in her hands. "It needs more cowbell!"

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Rainbow landed loudly next to Fluttershy causing her to squeal and curl into a ball.

"Writing the best of best magical amazing song in alllll of Ponyville history!"

"Ahhh…sounds cool."

"Oh it is VERY cool!" Pinkie nodded. "What are you up to Rainbow?"

"Just spanked Applejack…" Rainbow said with a chuckle.

"Y-y-y-you spanked her…" Fluttershy's started to turn bright pink.

"Uhh ya, I wiped the floor with her!"

"Well…didn't know you were into that kind of stuff…good for you…" Pinkie laughed loudly.

"What do you mean….oh you guys are nasty!" Rainbow yelled as her face grew red as well.

"What are ya'll talkin' bout?" Applejack trotted up giving Rainbow a hard glare.

"Just chatting about how you guys got down…" Pinkie laughed harder and put a arm around the brightly blushing Fluttershy.

"Ya well she cheated again! Ya'll aren't s'post ta use yer wings Rainbow ya'll go to fast no earth pony could catch up!" Applejack stated as Pinkie fell over laughing even harder. "What's so funny? Well ah guess maybe Pinkie would be able ta keep up with ya'll." Pinkie sat up and winked at Rainbow.

"Please AJ I beg you…stop talking…." Rainbow sagged her head, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"No no, please continue Apples!" Pinkie bounced over to Rainbow. "I mean I could keep up with you Rainbow, if you would like…"

"They are both making this inta ah sexual joke aren't they?" Applejack motioned to Pinkie and the almost purple Fluttershy.

"Yes…yes they are…" Rainbow attempted to elbow Pinkie off her but the mare bounced away just in time.

"Ya'll a bunch of perverts." Applejack shook her head at the two pink haired fillies.

"Yes you are…"Rainbow started.

"Oh ya'll not foolin' anypony ah bet ya'll were playin along until ah got here."

"I was not!" Rainbow shouted in defense.

"RAINBOW DASH! PINKIE PIE!" Rainbow looked over her shoulder to a red faced Twilight Sparkle. "Okay which one of you two gave her the drugs!" Twilight motioned behind her to Rarity who was kissing the ground every time Twilight took a step.

"I Pinkie Pie Promise it wasn't me…this time!" Pinkie crossed her heart, the rest of the friends looked at Rainbow.

"What? Why do you always think its me?" Rainbow's ears went back in annoyance.

"Uh maybe because it ALWAYS has something to do with you?" Twilight crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey that's not true!" The rainbow haired mare stomped a hoof on the dirt floor. "Besides I don't "drug" people that's not my style….maybe you should ask freckles sister?"

"Ya'll did not just call me freckles…"Applejack gave Rainbow another glare. "And my sister has nothin ta do with no druggen….ah think."

"Twilight! Please just except me I love you everypony knows its true we have just been so blinded!" Rarity put both hooves on the side of Twilight's head and pulled the other mare into a hard kiss; the group of friends jaws dropped and Twilight's eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe ah should ask my sister if her and her friends had somthin…."

"I was not drugged!" Rarity shouted, ending the kiss and leaving Twilight standing their still dazed. "My eyes have been opened!"

"My first kiss…." Twilight's eye twitched and she dropped to the floor. "…is ruined."

"I was shown by some mystery pony that I truly belonged with Twilight!" Rarity ignored Twilight as she continued convincing her friends she wasn't drugged.

"Mystery pony…" Rainbow bit her lip.

"And how was ya'll convinced?" Applejack placed her hooves on her hips and shot a look to her rainbow haired friend.

"They voted us a couple of course…well only one amazing eye opening pony did." Rarity held out the card that had her and Twilights names written in Rainbow's writing. "I owe them my world…" Applejack cleared her throat and starred harder at Rainbow.

"Okay so maybe it was my fault this time…" Rainbow kicked some dirt and Twilight shot up.

"What did you do!" The purple Pegasus was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Don't worry Twi she will set this right, wont ya Dash?" Applejack said as she stood in the way of Twilight so she wouldn't attack Rainbow.

"Ya of course I will!" Rainbow flew over to Rarity, who was holding the card close to her face. "Um Rarity…the card was from me…"

"YOU!" Rarity shouted and looked between Rainbow and the card. "I owe you so much Rainbow…from one fillyfooler to another…thank you!"

"Fillyfooler…..hey wait a sec!" Rainbow shouted and shook her head. "I-I I am nooooo fillyfooler!"

"Oh it's okay Rainbow! We all already know sillly willy dumpling head!" Pinkie gave her friend a tight hug.

"But I'm not…"Rainbow struggled out of her pink friends embrace. "Where did you hear something like that?"

"Darling everyone knows…you're the town dike." Rainbow's jaw dropped at Rarity's words.

"That was a bit harsh Rarity…" Twilight said, starting to calm down a bit.

"Oh sorry my love your right that was harsh." Rarity kissed Twilight on the cheek making Twilight shutter. "Look at it like this Rainbow…all your filly fans like you because of the presentation you give, that presentation being both an amazing graceful-ish flyer, a strong athlete, and because they all think you're a fillyfooler."

"But why would they like me because of that?" Rainbow cocked her head to the side.

"Because they think your hot." Pinkie stated bluntly.

"Really? So all my fans…"

"Want you to want fillies." Rarity nodded.

"But I'm not…."

"Then just pretend that you are." Rarity gave her friend a small wink.

Fluttershy leaned to whisper into Pinkies ear. "But she doesn't have to pretend…she really is a fillyfooler…right?"

"Ya but she's to stubborn to admit it to herself…" Pinkie whispered back, then nudged Fluttershy to look over at Applejack who was standing there being quiet throughout the conversation…silently kicking dirt.

"They are both stubborn." Fluttershy said with a sad tone.

"All ponies and gentle colts please gather around Rarity's 'Love Booth' we will begin reading the top three couples in Ponyville in five minutes!" Spikes voice rang out around the fair, the baby dragon sighed as he looked over to Twilight as Rarity nudged up close to her. "Poor Twilight she looks miserable…"

Ponies began gathering almost immediately, the sea of flanks coated with whispering as they all started placing bets at who the winners would be.

"The whole town really is loving this aren't they?" Fluttershy asked Applejack from their spot at the front of the crowd.

"Ummm ya ah guess they are…" Applejack said with a sigh.

"Are you alright Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, but Applejack didn't answer. "What do you think of it?"

"Love competitions are ah waist of time…"

"Not that…your thinking about Rainbow right?" Applejack's eyes widened and she looked nervously at her meek friend. "I mean, ever sense the mention of her being a fillyfooler….."

"What are ya'll gettin' at?"

"Don't worry…I know how you feel about her." Fluttershy said with a small smile.

"Ah don't know what ya'll…"

"I know…and it's okay we all love you for you." Fluttershy nudged her friend softly with her snout.

"Thanks Flutter…" Applejack looked up to the sky at the cyan Pegasus who fluttered above the crowd. The rainbow haired mare looked down and caught Applejack's eyes giving the orange pony a small smile. "Thanks a lot, ah just hope no pony finds out…" Fluttershy went stiff.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Of course it would be…ah mean ah have nothin' against fillyfoolers but ah really am not ready to be put in that kind of light…ah will tell everypony…Rainbow when ah am darn right and ready." The blonde earth pony stated seriously. "So fer now just keep it between us okay?"

"Ummm…ya sure thing Applejack I will make sure no pony knows hehehe….umm just excuse me a moment…" Fluttershy pushed her way through the sea of ponies trying to make her way to the stage, she attempted spreading her wings to fly out but the crowd was thick and kept her grounded. "Oh no…Spike can't read that tally…" She put a hoof to her snout and took in breath to yell. "Spike…Spike you can't read the tally!" Her yell fell short as she could only manage a squeaky whisper. "Spike…Spike…"

"Will you be quiet they are about to announce the three couples!" A green mare shouted at Fluttershy.

"Oh I'm sorry…but you see he can't read it because it would hurt one of my dear friends…."

"Be quiet! Your being rude!" The mare shouted again, causing Fluttershy to pin her ears to the side of her head and fall to the floor.

"Okay I'm sorry…"

"Ehhh Hem…" Spike walked over to the mike at the front of the stage. "The votes are in who here is ready to see who is made for whom?" Pegasi, unicorn, and earth ponies alike cheered and stomped their hooves on the floor.

"Good, good I'm glad to hear that! Now let it be stated that everypony here in town voted…this doesn't mean that the three couples are necessarily together nor does it mean they have to get together." Spike talked over the now silent audience. "However this means that the three couples who get picked should consider the votes, everyone voted meaning they might see something you don't." He looked over the crowd. "Also after the three couples will share a dance…you know as fan service to the rest of us." The crowd giggled.

"Now then enough with the talking lets get on to the votes!" The sea of ponies cheered again, some letting out whistles. "Eeeehhh hem, in third place with eighty-three votes Big Mac…" The red farm pony lazily looked up from his spot in the crowd, Applejack let out a loud whistle for her brother. "….and Fluttershy." The crowd clapped their hooves on the ground for the two.

"What…I ummm." Fluttershy tried to make herself smaller but was pushed up to the stage along with Mac.

"Take a look at the cute couple!" Spike clapped and motioned to a shaking Fluttershy who had curled up in a ball on the stage. Snappy took a picture with Fluttershy and Mac's legs.

"Now then in second place with ninety-two votes Snails and Diamond Tiara!" The crowd clapped and let out a few laughs.

"What! You have to be kidding this is a joke right!" Tiara shouted in disgust, but was reluctantly moved up to the stage with the young colt who smiled his big teeth at her. "Eww…"

"I'm starting to think no one took this thing seriously…" Rarity crossed her arms.

"It's the moment you all have been waiting for….may I have a drum roll please." Spike smiled as the crowd softly stomped their hooves in rhythm.

"Oh no wait Spike you can't…" Fluttershy squeaked from her small ball on the floor, but in vain as no one heard her protest.

"This wasn't even a close call, this lucky couple had two hundred and ninety-nine votes…however I am now changing my vote over to them…" Spike glanced over to Rarity who was still cuddled up with Twilight. "…so these two have three hundred votes, they killed their competition…no one stood in their way. They are the ultimate couple, the couple you all see but they don't…but maybe tonight they will open up their eyes…"

Everypony had stopped drum rolling and now had their full focus on the baby dragon. "The main couple of Ponyville isssss…..Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow almost stopped beating her wings as her name was called, almost causing her to fall. The ponies of ponyville cheered loudly, letting out whistles.

AJ looked down to her feet "Well this here sucks…now she will be partnered up with some handsome…"

"….and Applejack!" The orange earth pony turned white as she heard her name come from the baby dragons mouth. The residence of Ponyville went nuts and started cheering even louder. "Now then the two lovebirds will share the first dance followed by the other two couples…" The crowd all moved away from the farm pony clearing a circle around her.

Rainbow just stared wide eyed at her orange friend who looked up at her in shock.

"…I said the two main will share a dance…Rainbow get your flank down here and meet your lady…" Spike said again. Rainbow looked away from the farm pony and to the large crowd of people staring at her, cheering her on. The Pegasus took a deep breath and let a side smile crack on her lips as she starred hard at the orange filly.

"Rainbow….?" Applejack took a few steps back as Rainbow made her way down to her, painfully slow. The Pegasus never broke eye contact with her orange friend, never broke her grin…never broke from character.

"Hey there gorgeous…" Applejack's heart started to race at Rainbow's words; the crowd cheering in the background. The light blue Pegasus used a hoof to sweep AJ's bangs out of her face, getting a few view of the earth ponies bright blush. "Want to dance?"

The music started up, and as Rainbow's head rested next to Applejack's, as their necks gently wrapped around each others…to AJ the crowd vanished…it was her and her best friend, the pony she adored the most; just them.

"Your blush is really cute…" Rainbow said softly in Apple's ear.

"Rainbow….y-y-ya really don't have to do this." They slowly swayed to the music, AJ finding it hard to get her words out. "No need to embarrass yourself ah don't need ya pity dance I understand that ya'll aren't into fillies and…"

"AJ…" Rainbow pulled her head away from AJ's neck, resting her forehead against her friends, never missing a beat to the dance. "…will you stop protesting already? I'm starting to feel insulted…"

"Oh ah didn't mean ta offend you Rainbow! Ya just don't _need _to do this…" AJ's face grew hotter as Rainbow's pink orbs stared warmly into her eyes.

"AJ…I _want_ to do this." Rainbow turned her head slightly, closing her eyes as she planted a kiss on AJ's cheek.

It was all AJ could do to hold herself from jumping for joy, Rainbow just kissed her! Better yet she wanted to be with her! "Ya…ya do?"

"Of course I do! I mean Rarity was right! The crowd is loving it!" Rainbow smiled widely and looked around at her giddy fans.

"Ah don't understand….Rarity was…the…the CROWD!" AJ watched as Rainbow looked happily into the crowd of ponies, whom to AJ were invisible. The country pony quickly pushed her friend away from her and took a few steps back, locking eyes with Rainbow. "Don't tell me this was all about the publicity!"

"Uhhhh yeah…" Rainbow raised a brow and looked at her friend confused, the Pegasus let out a small chuckle. "Why else do you think I would be dancing with _you?_" AJ's mouth opened slightly in shock. "…wait…wait a minute you thought I….do you?" Rainbow stared at her friend in disbelief as tears started streaming down her freckled face. Rainbow lowered her voice to a whisper "…AJ…do you _like me?"_

"Screw you Rainbow! How could any filly ever like or have fillin's for someone as heartless, cruel, and manipulating as YOU!" Applejack spat at her rainbow friend. "Ah do NOT like, love or have any fillin's for ya what so ever! And if ah did….and if ah once thought ah was in love…ah would NEVER forgive ya for this embarrassment! AH HATE YA RAINBOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? AH HATE YOU!"

"AJ….I'm so sorry I had no clue that you…." Rainbow ran up to her crying friend and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" AJ shoved the Pegasus off her and turned away; sprinting into the crowd, leaving Rainbow and the rest of Ponyville's residence in shock.

"Wait! Applejack!" Rainbow spread her wings ready to fly after her friend, but Mac jumped off stage and blocked her path.

"Please let me make this right!" Rainbow's voice broke as she pleaded.

"No." The large red stallion said firmly and turned away to run after his sister; followed by Applebloom who shook her head at Rainbow.

"Umm…" Spike tapped the microphone awkwardly. "…..this would be a good time for the remaining couple to start their dance…I think…"

AN: Drammmmaaaaaaa...anyway I will try to make the updates faster next time...please comment! :D

There will only be one more chapter to this story~ but go check out my other Appledash humanized story 'New Girl' that one will be like ten or fifteen chapters long!


End file.
